Evolution
by Laura Harkness
Summary: Ten, Rose and Jack leave to mourn the loss of a friend but meet up with the unexpected and nothing is ever quite the same again. A classic road-trip story - with a twist - wherein arriving at your destination is just the beginning of the journey.
1. Chapter 1

**EVOLUTION**

**(A sequel to "Terraform")**

**Disclaimer: **I own very little including 'Doctor Who' and 'Torchwood'. On the other hand, my imagination is my own and I take full responsibility for Wil and the Terraformers.

**PROLOGUE**

Wil was pretty sure she wasn't lost. If she'd been lost, that would've implied someone might be able to find her. But she doubted that would happen.

She was less sure about being dead.

She'd never believed in an afterlife and thought that if she were indeed dead then somehow she'd figure out (or be told) that the whole afterlife business hadn't been nonsense.

Besides, if it was the afterlife she thought she would've not been so alone.

And she was very alone, aside from whoever or whatever she could conjure up in her head.

She shrugged her shoulders and then wondered if by that very act she had produced further proof that it wasn't the afterlife.

She went back to Mozart…

**ONE**

The Doctor and Rose were in the middle of a gigantic row.

Neither had said anything that they'd forever regret, at least not yet. Nor had objects been thrown, but it was probably only a matter of time.

For The Doctor, it felt like the argument had been going on for days.

And, in fact, it had.

The quarrel had started innocently enough, at least to his mind. He could tell Rose was out of sorts; while he knew it wasn't PC of him to think it, he simply believed she was having a rough couple of days and she'd snap out of it soon enough, so he'd just let her roil in the meantime.

He'd first noticed she didn't sparkle and laugh as usual at his bad jokes. There were other times she appeared to ignore him when he spoke to her, looking up as if she'd not heard; but he knew she had. Then there was the loud banging shut of doors and cabinets. Oh, and don't forget the stalking past him without any recognition of his presence as she strode through the TARDIS.

All these behaviors he'd seen sporadically before in ones and twos, but never so concentrated and continuous over the span of several days.

So it came to be that he'd finally started to worry.

And not coming up with any obvious answer, he decided to ask.

"Is there something wrong?" It had seemed innocent and straightforward enough.

Her flashing eyes betrayed the innocuous answer: "No, nothing is wrong."

Then she stomped out of the room and slammed the door.

He sighed and counseled himself to be patient. Surely she'd come around soon.

But she didn't.

So again, he asked.

"Is there something wrong?"

The response that time was icy silence.

The Doctor was starting to feel uncomfortable. He felt he should be pussyfooting around the TARDIS, avoiding her to prevent any further upset.

This is ridiculous, he thought. I'm afraid to be in my own home.

It was intolerable.

"Please, can't you tell me what is the matter?"

Rose burst into tears.

"Rose?"

She looked at him and shrieked, "If you can't figure it out I'm not going to tell you!"

Again, she stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

This was probably when things went really wrong.

He'd had enough. He couldn't continue to live this way. So he followed her and although he knew he should knock first, he burst through the closed door and found her, shaking, hands and forehead pressed against the wall.

Part of his brain, probably the smart part, told him to go to her and envelope the distraught woman in his arms.

But he didn't listen to that part. He'd gone well beyond listening to the wiser of his inner voices.

Instead he scowled. "What in the hell is wrong with you?"

She turned on him, more fury than he'd ever seen on her face, and screamed.

"How could you not know?"

She gasped a harsh breath and then continued, eyes blazing.

"I can't believe you killed her!

"You sent her to her death and you refuse to go back and fix it!

"What good is it being a Time Lord if you can't bring her back?

"You're rubbish!

"Those two hearts of yours are worthless, unfeeling chunks of ice!

"She's dead and you don't give a damn!

"You let her die – you watched her kill herself and did nothing to try to stop it!

"What a joke! You call yourself 'The Doctor' and you blather on with this nonsense about helping people and assisting them to reach their full potential, and all that rot… but you're a walking, talking death trap!

"You're a nightmare straight out of a Stephen King book; death and destruction both precede and follow you!

"Everywhere you go and everything you touch gets destroyed! OR WORSE!"

Okay, now it seemed words were being said that might be regretted.

The Doctor stood, hands in pockets, blinking, unable to speak – even if he could've gotten a word in edgewise, Rose was on a tear and pausing for no man, or Time Lord.

"Admit it! You planned it! From the beginning! You're a coward!

"And a murderer!

"What good is this piece of crap spaceship," Rose kicked the wall with vehemence, "if you can't fly it back and save her?"

Finally, The Doctor had heard more than enough.

He yelled back at her.

"Blimey, listen to yourself, you're channeling Jackie! You're as daft as your crazy mother and twice as annoying.

"And at least twice as infuriating!

"I'm sorry but I don't do domestic. I can't take this any more!"

The Doctor spun on his heels, marched out into the TARDIS control room, grabbed his coat and slammed the door as he left.

Rose picked up a book and threw it after him. It bounced off the door and skidded across the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**EVOLUTION**

**TWO**

The Doctor fumed as he walked.

Never in his entire 900-year life had a companion made him so angry.

After returning from what they'd redesignated the Brave Woman galaxy, the three of them – Jack, Rose and The Doctor – discussed what had happened, at great length and in endless detail.

They'd talked it through until everything had been said, and then they cried together over the loss of their friend Wil Beinert.

The Doctor confessed that he'd had no idea how to deal with the Terraformers' ultimate intention. During those final minutes he'd been much more concerned about those travelling with him. At the time he believed they would all surely perish, either by his own hand (or to be more precise, through his execution of the TARDIS self-destruct), or they would be destroyed by their adversaries.

It was only in the last moment, when he looked into Wil's eyes, that he realized what she was about to attempt. By then, there was nothing he could do to stop her. She had taken control of the spacetime device, as well as the black hole manipulator, and was effectively omnipotent.

He'd even suspected, but had not shared with the others, that for an instant she'd taken control of his TARDIS.

As he had acknowledged to Jack at the time, and privately to Rose later, he'd not intended for any of that to happen. He would never have allowed Wil to sacrifice herself for them.

And yet… and yet… what Rose had accused him of did contain an element of truth. He couldn't deny, when it came right down to it... if he'd not encouraged Wil, he'd at least enabled her to achieve their survival at the cost of her own life.

But still, that did not make it _his_ fault.

As he walked and thought the anger subsided, as he knew it would. He could understand where Rose was coming from. Although she'd been roughly the same age as Wil, a little younger, even, she'd felt responsible for the woman.

Rose had refused to acknowledge, _damn it_, that Wil had a mind of her own and made her choice without his influence.

It seemed Rose simply couldn't accept Wil's self-determination, and was searching for someone to blame.

Well… he could be the scapegoat, if that's what she needed. But he wasn't sure he could endure this new Rose-morphed-into-Jackie.

Still, he loved her and he would do whatever was necessary to help.

He'd sit down with her and they'd work through the problems, just as they'd done a hundred times before. He'd do whatever it took, except of course, what she really wanted him to do, which was impossible. He could not bring back Wil Beinert.

He turned back towards his ship, feeling better for having a plan in place. They'd get past this, they always did…

It was not longer after he realized the TARDIS was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**EVOLUTION**

**THREE**

Rose howled, "You _are_ a coward!" when the door slammed.

She kicked the book across the floor, then threw open the door, stormed to the console and pounded repeatedly on it with her fists, bruising them.

"Oh my God," she cried and collapsed in a heap onto the floor.

She covered her head with her arms and rocked.

"Rose…" she heard.

She continued rocking.

"Rose…"

She looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes. That voice… that voice was a voice she'd not heard in a very long time.

"Rose…"

It was the voice of The Doctor; not The Doctor she currently knew, but rather the one she had _known_. The first Doctor she had met.

She pulled herself up and looked around, eyes wide with fear.

"Rose, it's okay, it's me."

By the TARDIS doors he stood, gazing down at her; leather jacket, black jumper and all.

She gasped and then hiccupped.

He smiled.

"Rose, you're seeing this because something has happened. Something has happened to you and you're in trouble.

"Not trouble like the dangers you and I were usually encountering, but another kind of peril…

"Something terrible has happened and it's made you wretched, and I can't have that, can I?"

Rose shook her head and whispered, "No." But she wasn't sure he'd heard her.

"Look at the console, Rose, by the display."

Rose moved to the monitor and looked down. A small piece of paper ejected itself from a slot. It contained several Gallifreyan symbols.

"Rose, think of it as a bus ticket. Good for one round trip.

"No time travel allowed. Just a simple excursion to somewhere in your home country; you can go to the Estate and visit your mum, or Mickey, or you can go somewhere else. It is totaly up to you.

"All you have to do is hold the paper in your hand and tell it where you want to go.

"The TARDIS will take you, but have a care," The Doctor lifted his arm and looked at his watch.

"She will wait an hour for you and then return to the point of departure, whether you are inside or not.

"Think of it as a gift or think of it as an escape. But whatever, think carefully first.

"And Rose…" the image looked directly at her and smiled.

"Never forget that I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**EVOLUTION**

**FOUR**

After depositing Jack in Cardiff, The Doctor had taken Rose to a small town on the coast of the Mediterranean.

He'd thought being near the water might help calm the both of them.

Crystal blue water, pristine white beaches, soft sea breezes and gently swaying palms; it was a soothing paradise.

But now he looked around, befuddled. He was sure this was where the TARDIS should be. Just off the beach, back by the tree line…

He pulled his earlobe and considered something Rose had once said in the heat of argument: "You don't think things through," she'd accused. "You act without any consideration for consequences."

In retrospect, maybe coming to the beach had been a mistake. He'd not thought of it until now, but… yes, it probably had been. It simply hadn't occurred to him to consider beyond the obvious. He was accustomed to not second-guessing himself.

He rubbed his head with his hands, let out a loud sigh and looked at the waves. It _was_ beautiful, but perhaps the seascape, the shoreline were too reminiscent of the Terraformers and what had happened to Wil.

He'd fix that, once he found Rose… and the TARDIS.

The Doctor took off his coat, spread it out on the sand, sat down and waited.


	5. Chapter 5

**EVOLUTION **

**FIVE**

The image vanished and Rose was alone.

She stifled a sob and looked in wonder at the "bus ticket".

She wasn't sure she should use it. She wasn't sure she should leave The Doctor in that way: so abruptly. But then, he had given her permission. And even though he'd had a different face, a different voice, and a different smile, he had been The Doctor...

Certainly he'd be safe. And surely he'd know what had happened.

The tiniest of wicked smiles briefly crossed her lips. He might get a little hot out there on the beach…

The Gallifreyan symbols on the slip of paper had morphed to read "Good for one round trip."

She picked it up in her hand and sub-vocalized, "Cardiff, Millennium Centre."

The paper disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**EVOLUTION **

**SIX**

When Rose finally opened the door, it was not the person whom she'd expected.

Of course she'd observed him on the display – a tall, neatly groomed man in a black coat with bright red lining.

He had an open, friendly face; remembering there was a time constraint, she decided to take a chance.

She closed and locked the door behind her and said to him, "Who might you be, then?"

Reaching out to shake her hand, the man smiled. "My name is Ianto Jones, I work with Jack. I noticed your arrival and came to speak with you."

He peered around. "Isn't there supposed to be someone else traveling with you?"

"I came alone."

"Ah!" Ianto nodded his head and then said sadly, "I knew Wil."

Rose swallowed and briefly shut her eyes.

"Jack… Jack isn't doing very well," Ianto said quietly. "He hasn't told us what happened, but ever since he came back without Wil, he's, ah, he's been keeping to himself.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Rose shook her head slowly and said nothing.

After a moment's pause, Ianto continued, "I don't know… I'm not sure, but I think you need to leave Jack alone for awhile. We need him, here, whole and intact. It was hard enough bringing him back mentally the last time he went away with you in this…" Ianto looked up at the TARDIS and then back at Rose, "in that thing."

Rose suddenly felt selfish, she'd not considered Jack having a life outside of The Doctor and the TARDIS; that he had responsibilities, and people he cared about and who cared about him. Damn, couldn't she do anything right?

"I'm sorry," Rose apologized. "I'm so sorry." She looked into the man's eyes and saw pain, and more; she wanted to reach out to him, touch him…

"Don't be."

They were both startled by Jack's voice.

The Captain raised his hand and tenderly touched the young Welshman's face with his fingers.

"It's okay, Ianto, go back to work. I'm fine."

And just like that Ianto Jones was gone leaving the two of them alone.

"Come here, what is it?" Jack opened his arms and warmly embraced Rose.

"And where's The Doctor?"


	7. Chapter 7

**EVOLUTION**

**SEVEN**

Rose first told him how she'd come to be in Cardiff and Jack laughed, his eyes sparkling.

The two were quiet for a minute, reliving old memories.

Then she told him everything else – about the fights and the hurtful words; she told him of her depression and, ashamed as she was to admit it, of her recent revelation about The Doctor as an equal-opportunity deliverer of destruction.

Jack stood quietly and listened to it all, occasionally wiping away her tears with his handkerchief or stroking her hair.

Finally, when she'd finished, and her breathing had calmed, he responded.

With great care and concern he spoke.

"Rose, I love you and will always love you.

"I will always, always listen to whatever you have to say, but I can't get involved in your relationship with The Doctor.

"I can't tell you what to do. I can give you advice, but I do not want to be put in the middle of this situation.

"I can't solve your problems. I can't fix this for you – you have to do that yourself.

"I love you both and can not take sides. Please, don't ask me to take sides, Rose.

"Do you understand?"

Rose nodded.

He stepped back, crossed his arms over his chest, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You must never forget who he is… who he _was_ for hundreds of years before you met him, and who he will continue to be long after you're gone. Remember the names – the other names by which he is known – names like 'The Oncoming Storm', 'The Bringer of Darkness' and 'The Destroyer of Worlds'.

"That is your Doctor. The man you accompany, care about deeply and whom you may try to bend to your wishes.

"And there is another name by which is he is known that you should also remember: 'The Lonely God'.

"It is you, Rose, and only you, who now determine how lonely he is.

"Consider those other names when you think of him."

Jack scrutinized her carefully, making sure he wasn't causing further upset.

"You have to go back and talk with him. You know, he can be whatever you need him to be and he'll do whatever you need him to do, but he can not read your mind. You have to tell him what you've told me and then you need to ask him for whatever it is you need.

"And," he smiled, "you probably need to ask him to forgive you because he likely has no clue what has been going on inside your head."

Rose's eyes flashed but she nodded.

"God, relationships suck!" Jack declared as he leaned back against the TARDIS.

Rose took his right arm in her hands and looked at his watch. "Come back with me," she half-whispered.

He touched her cheek and shook his head. "I can't. It's just too difficult; it's too hard on me."

Rose looked into Jack's eyes and saw there were things he wasn't telling her.

It wasn't being with her or being on the TARDIS that was hard for him. It was being with The Doctor – the man both of them loved.

After a beat, Jack continued. "If you really need me, I'll be there; always. But… that time isn't now.

"And, if you do talk him into going back, don't forget," he nodded towards Torchwood, "there's someone, or rather two 'someones', who were very important to Wil and who should maybe go along."

He kissed her on the lips and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**EVOLUTION **

**EIGHT**

When the TARDIS returned an hour later, The Doctor was lying on his back, his knees up in the air.

It appeared to Rose, viewing him from the console display, that he was asleep.

She knew that he was all right; along with his image the monitor was displaying his vital signs, which were satisfactory… except…

Rose flung open the door and walked over to him.

"You're getting sunburned!"

The Doctor opened his eyes, blinked at her and smiled.

"Sorry! I left without my sun block!"

"Well, stand up. Let's get you inside and put some aloe on that nose of yours."

The Doctor yawned, stretched and stood. Rose leaned over, picked up his coat, shook it out and herded him towards the TARDIS.

"Rose," he stopped and looked at her.

"Doctor?"

"Rose, I'm…"

"No, don't say it," she interrupted. "I'm sorry, Doctor." She brought his coat to her face, inhaled deeply and heaved a great sob. He placed his hand on her arm and lowered it, and the coat, so he could look into her eyes.

"It's okay Rose."

"No, it isn't okay. I am so sorry; I acted dreadfully and said terrible things that I didn't mean. Will you forgive me?"

"Under one condition," was the stern response. Rose nodded and hiccupped. "Will you please talk to me?"


	9. Chapter 9

**EVOLUTION**

**NINE**

And so she did. The two of them sat scrunched together on the control room chair: Rose mostly staring down at her hands, talking; the Doctor watching her face in profile, listening.

She had been speaking for over two hours, The Doctor calculated. Reliving and recounting the whole 'Story of Wil' as told by Rose Tyler. Occasionally repeating herself; sometimes stopping to cry, other times laughing at herself. It had been extremely difficult for her to talk and painful for The Doctor to hear.

She'd come to care deeply about the woman who'd sacrificed herself for them. She wasn't sure how it had happened – they'd met other people who they ended up losing tragically before, but nothing had ever hit her as hard as the death of Wil.

Rose didn't understand it; she'd stopped trying to understand it. Maybe there was nothing _to_ understand…

This was the sort of irrational Tyler logic that always made The Doctor laugh, or at least smile, but he did neither. He knew what happened had made Rose terribly fragile and that everything she said was enormously serious.

She couldn't believe that Wil was gone forever. Again, there was this almost schizoid feeling that things like this had happened before, but this time, somehow, it was different and she simply couldn't accept it.

He let her talk until she had nothing else left to say. The tears had dried up.

"Rose," he said, taking her hands in his. She winced slightly; he noticed they were bruised and held them tenderly. "Look at me."

She turned towards him, eyes red and face puffy.

"I know that traveling with me can be incredibly difficult. Oh, it can be exciting and romantic and adventurous and challenging, but it can be phenomenally, awfully hard.

"You understand I've had other companions, you've met one of them. Most of them do not stop traveling with me because I ask them to, or leave them behind because I've grown bored with them. No, on the contrary…" He looked up at the ceiling and then scanned the control room, images waltzing in his mind. "Many leave me because they just can't take it any more. They can't accept the horrors that come with the thrills; can't handle the danger that accompanies the journey.

"Rose, you were right. Death and destruction follow in my wake. That is my life, but it doesn't have to be yours.

"I chose my name because I want to make people better, but sometimes making them better results in heartbreak and catastrophe. You know that, you've seen it many times. But you needn't continue to live it.

"Rose, I love you and want you to stay with me, but I will not keep you by my side if it hurts you. I could never, would never do anything to bring you harm.

"So let me offer you an out, Rose. I'll take you where-ever and when-ever you want to go and I will leave you safe and sound. You can live your life and be happy, secure and contented. I will think of you and cherish your memory, and I hope you will do the same of me. You'll be out of harm's way, I promise. All you need to do is ask; all you need to do is tell me where you want to go."

He was, of course, terrified to be without her. But he could not bear to see her deteriorate further. He'd seen the signs before; he knew them well enough. The Doctor swallowed hard. The time had come…

Rose was rocking her body slightly, nodding, considering.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she looked at him and said, "Take me to the Brave Woman galaxy."

The Doctor groaned.


	10. Chapter 10

**EVOLUTION**

**TEN**

"Rose…" The Doctor dropped her hands and held his open to her, pleading.

"I've already explained. We can't go back!"

"But I heard you, you promised, you told me you'd take me anywhere I wanted to go…"

He steepled his fingers.

"Rose, we can't save her.

"I can't take the chance of introducing a paradox that will unravel Time.

"Rose, I would do anything for you – I'd die for you – but I won't risk all of spacetime for you!"

"Doctor, I'm not asking you to do that, hush and listen to me." Rose was calm as she stood up and looked at him.

"I realize you can't change what happened and I know the harm it would do if you even tried. I am not asking you to bring Wil back, Doctor, believe me. Or to change anything that took place.

"I just need to go back. I want to see it – it's all that is left of her and… I …" She fumbled for the right words.

The Doctor stood, shaking his head, "Rose, I don't understand."

"I need to grieve. I can't grieve properly for Wil here. I feel trapped as if the walls are closing in on me. I don't know – it's as if I can't breathe – I feel helpless; I need to do something…

"You know what it's like? It's like at the scene of an accident, by the side of the road where loved ones later erect little wooden crosses, and leave flowers, hand-written notes, t-shirts, or stuffed animals.

"I need to go back there and see it, feel it, touch it.

"I need to leave flowers. I need to say 'good-bye' properly."

There was something else she meant to say… her mind was racing for the thought and then she had it.

"Doctor, I don't want to stop traveling with you; I don't want you to disappear from my life.

"But if you don't allow me to do this, I'm not sure…"

She stifled a small sob. "I'm not sure I'm going to make it."

The Doctor nodded, "Ah, right. I see. Rose, please forgive me for sometimes appearing crass…"

The Lord of Time thought for a few monents before continuing. "I press ahead quickly because, if I didn't, if I stopped and thought too much, I fear I would be immobilized – unable to do anything at all. Or worse, it would drive me mad. This has been my way for, oh, a very, very long time. I do not mean to appear insensitive, and in fact I'm not. I'm not avoiding or in denial; I feel the same emotions you feel, but I've learned to process those feelings quickly and move on. It's a survival tactic…

"Needs must when the devil drives," he whispered to himself; a momentary look of sadness graced his face and was gone.

"I may be the worse for all that, but it is the essence of who I am. I know you are different and I treasure you for it."

He shook himself and inhaled deeply.

"Opposites attract! One of the most immutable laws of our universe!" The Doctor smiled and clicked his tongue.

"And if you want to go back to the Brave Woman galaxy, then I'll take you there. 'One round trip ticket'!"

He winked as his smile grew brighter. Rose giggled, a little embarrassed but a lot relieved.

"We'll lay flowers, cry together and sing hymns if you like. And we'll stay as long as you need."

"Doctor, can we swing by Cardiff first?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow but responded unquestioningly, "Of course! Cardiff first!"

The two friends hugged and then Rose stepped back and laughed, "What do you mean that you sometimes – _sometimes!_ – appear crass?"


	11. Chapter 11

**EVOLUTION **

**ELEVEN**

Wil had been making her way through the Mozart catalog, in Köchel order. With over 600 works, it had taken her a long time to get to the last, Köchel 626 – his Requiem – Mozart's funeral mass.

She'd been looking forward to this, to performing the piece in her mind. She was especially anticipating the _Kyrie_, but absolutely loved the entire work. It was a favorite; the exceptional power of the music had consistently thrilled her.

Mozart – what other composer had such clarity, balance, transparency, delicacy and force? Such complexity and simplicity? His music made her soar.

Ah, she realized she was procrastinating. Partly because she wasn't sure, once she finally finished with Mozart, where'd she go next? Would she stay in the classical period or might she do something more contemporary, perhaps Gershwin?

No… the next composer would surely have to be Bach. And it would be marvelous! But now, it was time for the R_equiem Aeternam_…


	12. Chapter 12

**EVOLUTION**

**TWELVE**

"Tell me again, why are we in Cardiff?" The Doctor asked.

Rose was peering at the display.

"We're waiting for someone."

"Rose, I don't think Jack…"

"No, I know. Jack's isn't going to be coming with us.

"I need to pick something up here before we leave."

She was drumming her fingers on the console; The Doctor moved warily away, not yet confident he might not unintentionally provoke her.

Rose had started chanting to herself, "Come on, where are you?" She'd considered leaving the TARDIS and going for a quick stroll around the Plass, but the memories of Wil were still too fresh, too painful.

And then she saw him – a tall man in a long blue coat, carrying something protectively against his chest. It was windy and his coat was flapping about his legs as he strode towards them.

Rose ran to the door and threw it open just as Jack was holding up a hand as if to knock. She smiled and took the glass aquarium from him as she moved aside so he could enter.

Jack walked up the ramp to The Doctor, who stood waiting.

"Captain."

"Doctor."

"How are you?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Couldn't be better!"

The Doctor smiled, opened his arms and embraced the other man, who grinned back.

But The Doctor had heard an odd, crackling sound and pulled back, pointing at Jack's pocket. "And what's this?"

"Oh!" Jack pulled out a small paper sack. "Turtle food!"

"Ah," The Doctor replied, turning his head toward Rose, who was still standing at the bottom of the ramp, looking down at the container she held in her hands.

"Rose," he said, "have you invited along a couple of additional companions?"

Rose smiled and gingerly walked towards the two men.

"Can they come along? Please? It's not permanent! I'll bring them back home to Jack as soon as we return, I promise!"

The Doctor shook his head slightly, but his eyes were sparkling.

"Damn right you will!" Jack asserted. "I've grown accustomed to the little buggers." He took off his coat and threw it over the railing.

"What's this?" The Doctor asked, watching him.

Jack shook the little paper sack. "You don't think I'm going to let those guys go anywhere without me, do you? Neither of you have any idea how to take care of them!"


	13. Chapter 13

**EVOLUTION**

**THIRTEEN**

The three friends were clustered around the console display. Jack let out a low whistle; he was impressed.

He really hadn't intended to come along with them. At the last minute he'd changed his mind. Anticipating that once he entered the TARDIS it might be difficult to walk out, he'd mentally prepared and had fully expected to exit gracefully.

But then he'd seen their faces and felt their warmth, and he knew his place was with them, never mind the sadness that always descended after he was later, finally, "dropped off" – left alone and bereft once again. There was always a crushing, numbing loneliness after-the-fact. It was unavoidable, as if something huge and vital had been torn from his heart. Despite that, and despite the bittersweet pain and longing he felt when he looked at The Doctor, he'd not questioned his choice.

Jack smiled to himself; he'd pulled it off quite stylishly and was convinced neither of them suspected he'd not planned all along to accompany them.

Besides, he was now very glad he had.

"This galaxy," said The Doctor, awed, "is teeming with life.

"I've never seen anything like it! And we've not been away all that long.

"The life signs detector has gone off the grid! It's amazing.

"Life is swarming and brimming and crawling and heaving and spilling over everywhere we look.

"Ha-ha! Beautiful, rich abundant life! When I said life would out in this galaxy, I had no idea…"

The Doctor stepped back from the console, folded his arms and scowled. "Something is terribly wrong here."

"What?" exclaimed Rose, the smile disappearing from her face.

"Well," replied The Doctor, "it takes a long time for life to evolve. There's no truly 'standard' model for its origin, but plausible pre-biotic conditions must be present to result in the creation of the basic molecular building-blocks of life. There are many different paths that can be taken to advance from simple organic molecules to protocells, but on average it usually takes, oh, about half a _billion_ years.

"Now, granted, this galaxy and its solar systems had a bit of a head start. It was void of life but not void of planets that could support it. But still, it should've taken at least several billion years for life to evolve into the current state.

"I mean look at it!" He pulled out his glasses and sharply tapped his knuckle on the monitor.

"We're seeing evidence of biospheres with carbon- and water-based cellular form organisms that are displaying complex organization and undergoing metabolism. Metabolism, mind you!"

He peered at the display. "There are no signs of 'intelligent' life – no radio waves or space ships flying about – no planets with poisoned atmospheres – but… this is just peculiar."

The Doctor stepped back once again and scrutinized his companions.

"Well," said Jack. "There's only one thing we can do. We have to go check it out."

"Exactly!" The Doctor replied, smiling. "Let's check it out!"

"Um, Doctor," it was now Rose speaking, "have you forgotten why we came here?"

"No, not at all," he was suddenly serious. "Somehow, I think it all may be connected."


	14. Chapter 14

**EVOLUTION **

**FOURTEEN**

It was odd.

Wil had finished the Requiem, his final work, but had continued to perform Mozart, and it was Mozart no one had ever heard before.

There were symphonies, operas and concertos, there were piano sonatas and string quartets; all unquestionably Mozart, and all totally new.

She knew _she_ wasn't Mozart, and she realized that his shade hadn't composed the new works and somehow conveyed them to her, but nevertheless it was his music – at once sensual and violent. The compositions were filled with suffering and terror, and at the same time voluptuousness and spirituality; they could have been created by no one else.

It was undoubtedly Mozart.

The music instilled her heart and soul with yearning and great joy.

She was inspired and aroused.

And she reveled in the emotions.


	15. Chapter 15

**EVOLUTION**

**FIFTEEN**

The Doctor decided to take them to a planet in the galactic habitable zone, on the inner rim of one of the spiral arms belonging to the galaxy they now called the Brave Woman; named after their friend and compatriot, Wil Beinert.

He had pronounced the planet as "extremely earth-like" with breathable air, abundant water, and flourishing plant-life and lower animal-life. "No space monsters or other icky things," he added with a mischievous grin.

The planet's sun was similar to earth's as well – a medium-sized class G yellow dwarf star, totally ordinary in temperature and size, located about seven and a half kiloparsecs from their old acquaintance, the super-massive black hole at the center of the galaxy.

"The three of us should be very comfortable there," he said as they gathered at the console display, getting their first view of the landscape.

"I'd say its time to go have a look-see, but first…"

Rose had no idea how he'd done it, but from beneath his jacket he pulled out a perfect yellow rose. Jack made an appreciative sound and Rose felt tears forming.

"You told me," said The Doctor, looking into her eyes, "that you needed to leave flowers. I was hoping this would suffice."

He handed her the rose and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you," she whispered.

For a moment Jack felt like a bit of a fifth wheel and looked away.

"Right! Moving on!" The Doctor winked at Rose. "Time to hit the road!"

He grabbed his coat, ran down to the doors and flung them open with a studied theatrical flourish.

"Breathe that fresh air!" he exclaimed.

Rose and Jack were huddled behind him, staring.

He sniffed carefully a couple of times. "Actually, it's not bad; pretty good in fact!" And he walked out onto the planet's surface.

And what a gorgeous planet it was, thought Jack. They were at the base of tree-covered foothills that led up to what he believed must be fifteen- or twenty-thousand foot snow-shrouded peaks. Under their feet thick, green turf was interspersed with tiny lavender flowers; above their heads a blue sky spotted with fluffy white clouds. He could hear birds off in the distance, or what he thought sounded like birds. And closer by, the hum of what could only be insects.

"All I need is a cheeseburger," he laughed. Rose giggled and The Doctor looked at him inquiringly. "You know," said Jack. "Paradise?"

The Doctor snorted. "Anyone for a hike, then?" He turned away from the mountains and began walking down a gentle incline towards a grove of large trees.

The others followed him, Rose first and Jack at the rear. Jack had noted the look on the Doctor's face as he'd spoken, and unconsciously reached down with his right hand to check for his revolver.

The Doctor was the first to hear it. He halted and held his hand up by his shoulder, fingers splayed.

Rose nearly bumped into him but stopped in the nick of time.

The Captain didn't have that problem, he was totally alert. Jack wasn't certain why the group had paused, but he could tell that The Doctor was listening to something.

As he pivoted to face them, The Doctor's upright hand morphed into an index finger pointing up into the air. "Can you hear it?"

Rose shook her head. Jack strained but had to shake his head as well.

"This way." The Doctor's eyes met Jack's briefly before he turned and continued leading them down the hill.

Rose was gazing at the trees. They looked like huge, old willows. Moving gently in the breeze, they must've been forty or forty-five feet tall. As the group approached them, she heard the gentle splashing of water – a stream she reckoned.

But then she heard something else. She heard the sound of music.


	16. Chapter 16

**EVOLUTION**

**SIXTEEN**

Wil had heard them, too.

She was listening to a Chopin etude and reflecting on the fragile sound of the melody and harmony. She loved the composer's eloquent and emotional etudes, so graceful and gorgeous.

She'd once viewed a cast of Chopin's left hand made after he'd died. She remembered how fascinated she'd been by the elegance and power of his fingers; he'd had beautiful, expressive hands that now vaguely reminded her of someone else's equally exquisite hands; a man with soulful, brown eyes…

Her reveries were interrupted by the sound of the vortex; and by the TARDIS as it entered the galaxy.

Then, she'd heard the murmur of their voices, and finally their thoughts.

"Found!" She'd sung out. "I've been found!" She was so happy that she scarcely knew what to do next.

And so relieved that she felt she could cry.

They hadn't forgotten her…


	17. Chapter 17

**EVOLUTION**

**SEVENTEEN**

A red-haired woman was sitting by the water, in the shadow of a tree, playing a cello.

"Wil!" Rose broke forward in a run.

The Doctor and Jack were ready; they each grabbed one of her arms and The Doctor rumbled, "Rose, no!"

Rose shook free, gave him a sidelong glance but stilled herself.

The Doctor took a step forward and waved, wiggling his fingers.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully, flashing one of his most brilliant smiles.

Lowering her bow, Wil responded. "Hello Doctor, Jack, Rose. It's nice to see you.

"I was wondering if you'd come back for me. It took you long enough."

The Time Lord shrugged. "Didn't feel that long to me, but you know… busy life and all. We came as quickly as we could."

"Yes," Wil smiled, "I expect you did. So, how are you?"

"Never better! And you?"

"Okay, I guess. I don't know; it's been strange and difficult being here alone. Not that I wasn't used to it, but I did get kind of lonely at times..."

She smiled again, but more shyly. "I made up invisible friends, you know? Just like you do when you're a child. They were mostly composers, but more recently I expanded my repertoire to movie stars, characters on television or in books and such… Had to keep my mind active you know."

"Oh, of course; very important!" said The Doctor. He'd not taken a further step towards her. "Um… I just need to ask, how long exactly have you been waiting?'

"Hmmm… Well, about thirteen billion years, but I haven't really been _comfortable_ with myself all that time; I was kind of preoccupied. I guess, to honestly answer your question, I maybe have been waiting four or five billion years, give or take." She shrugged.

"Right, give or take…

"Hello again!" he wiggled his fingers at her and smiled once more, perhaps a little less dazzlingly.

Jack took a step forward to stand beside him. "Ah, if you don't mind, and excuse the question, but could you tell me who you are?"

She looked at Jack for a long moment before responding. "I'm Wil Beinert, particle physicist and dedicated Torchwood employee."

She next focused on Rose. "I'm friend of Rose Tyler, heroine extraordinaire."

Her eyes came to rest on The Doctor. "And I'm companion to The Doctor, one of my proudest job titles."

She waved her bow in the air as if it were a magic wand. The four were standing on smooth, silvery ice underneath a cerulean sky that held two gigantic crescent indigo moons. It was incredibly cold.

"I'm also the last of the Terraformers."

The bow waved again. They were on a different planet – a hot, windy place; coarse gold sand under their feet and burnt orange mountains off in the distance under a maroon sky and a blood red sun.

"Well, that's not quite right."

Again the bow gracefully arced through the air. They stood below a deep purple sky filled with fiery crimson ball lightening that crackled as it moved through the air and exploded when it dissipated. The ground was spongy and the smell of sulfur was unhealthily pungent.

"I destroyed the Terraformers; I had help, to be sure, but before I did I acquired a piece of them just as they'd cultivated a piece of you, Jack. I guess I sort of archived them in my head."

They were on a dark, fecund world; the air heavy with humidity, the sounds of animals surrounded them.

"I used their remnants to amuse myself, when I was especially bored."

They stood on a tall peak, amid many tall peaks, looking down over large winged animals soaring through the air above tremendous valleys that stretched on forever.

"It was sort of like SimCity – I played that for hours back on earth – although _this_ is on a grander scale, I suppose."

The next planet had a yellow sky barely distinguishable from its yellow surface. There were impossibly tall, slender blue structures swaying in the distance; trees, perhaps?

"I reached out, with the knowledge of the Terraformers, and fashioned these places and many, many others; infinite diversity in infinite combinations."

She looked squarely at The Doctor.

"I refused the temptation to create advanced life. _That_ will evolve independently. I am not God."

She flourished her bow one more time, adding with a small smile, "But can I cook or what?"


	18. Chapter 18

**EVOLUTION**

**EIGHTEEN**

Jack was feeling a bit seasick. All the transporting from one planet to another had preyed on what he considered one of his few weaknesses – his susceptibility to kinetosis.

He'd told only a handful of people during his existence about this particular shortcoming. A couple of colleagues had found out accidentally by being unlucky enough to accompany him onto a boat. He'd managed to stay clear of the navy as a career but there'd been times when being on the water had been unavoidable.

He resolutely avoided carnival rides.

Jack considered himself extremely lucky that he didn't get space sickness, but the fact he wasn't prone to that flavor of the disease and yet got so horribly seasick had made him wonder if there was some sort of psychological component to his kinetosis. Or maybe _someone_ was trying to tell him _something_ about water…

To counter the nausea he fixed his eyes on each planet's horizon and thought about Wil.

He'd always considered her beautiful, but now she was dangerously so. Her appearance had not drastically altered, at least that was the perception; but when he tried to focus his mind's eye on the Wil he'd known in Cardiff, he wasn't absolutely certain there hadn't been some sort of elemental change about her. And who'd be surprised if there was? Damn but this was a hell of a thing. He was unbelievably relieved to have found her, but she totally and viscerally Creeped Him Out.

Just thinking about it gave him a headache, although_ that_ might've just as easily been due to the seasickness.

When he met Wil – recruited her actually – he'd not anticipated what would be expected of her. He'd known she was brilliant and would be useful. And he'd admitted to The Doctor his suspicion she was smarter than anyone he'd ever met, including Albert Einstein. He still believed that. Not only was she a brilliant physicist; that was well established. It was also startlingly clear she applied a level of intelligence beyond the norm to every portion of her life. In whatever she chose to focus on, she was true genius.

She'd been more special than he'd known.

Jack felt terrible about what had happened to Wil. He'd experienced many horrifying tragedies in his life; lost untold number of people he'd cared about. This one had really been no different, except, although he was loathe admitting the truth, he had been affected more profoundly by her loss than any other. In that way, he'd been a soul mate to Rose, though he'd not so confessed.

But unlike Rose, in the typical way of a human male, he'd compartmentalized and then analyzed – taking his feelings apart piece by piece, coldly turning them over in his mind and examining the fragments. Acting out had never been his way; lonely introspection was.

What he discovered surprised him. He'd seen in Wil heroism that he had come to believe was unique unto him. It was crazy thinking, really. It had been his role to play the self-sacrificing, altruistic, selfless hero; with his 'immortality' he'd perfected the character. He'd come to accept he had a monopoly on the part, and to see someone else assume it so gracefully and improve on it so spectacularly had been staggering. It had been bloody magnificent, and horrific, to watch.

He would not degrade her act of unselfish valor by saying it had been like watching himself. By sheer virtue of the invaluable life Wil had thrown away, she had infinitely exceeded any similar doing of his.

To put it analytically, and perhaps banally, it was a clear case of survivor's guilt. Whether or not it was rational to believe as true, he felt he'd done wrong by Wil. And if there was anything he could do to turn that wrong into a right, even if it took the remainder of his natural – or unnatural – life, he would.


	19. Chapter 19

**EVOLUTION**

**NINETEEN**

They were once again close by the water, underneath a tree. The chair, the bow and the cello were gone.

"I think I'm ready to go home now," Wil said tiredly.

"But I need to tell you something first, Doctor, something that might surprise you."

He raised an eyebrow.

They were now standing very near the TARDIS.

"I believed at first I'd also become a Time Lord. But I wasn't certain, and deliberated the hypothesis for a very long time. It seems I can manipulate Time and am, um, dimensionally transcendent. Does that define 'Time Lord'? I don't know…

"I understand that I'm not from Gallifrey, but face it, if not all Gallifreyans are Time Lords, couldn't it be possible that not all Time Lords are Gallifreyan?"

The Doctor raised a hand as if to answer; she continued on.

"I came to think of myself as your equal, if not your rival."

She looked at him, green eyes gleaming slightly gold, her face illumine.

"You see, the TARDIS pushed her entirety into me.

"An extraordinary experience…

"Doctor, I know everything about Gallifrey and the Time Lords.

"I have seen the shining mountains, silver trees and burnt orange sky of your home.

"I have observed the Citadel of the Time Lords. I have witnessed their ceremonies and affectations. I know about their corruption, indolence and duplicity.

"And I know all about you."

The words sent out ripples like pebbles tossed into a pond.

The Doctor again tried to interrupt but was ignored.

"I perceive everything you've done. I am aware of the despair and devastation you have wrought, and the death that is your _eternal_ companion."

She looked at him levelly, coldly.

"I know you and have been sickened by that knowledge. As you have progressed through your existence you have become more, not less, intolerant. Your arrogance and conceit have increased, Doctor. You are cold, driven, calculated and callous. You are manipulative."

She finally paused, as if waiting for him to speak; he did not – he was scarcely breathing, the air having solidified around him.

"And yet," she went on. "The very aspects that exiled you from the Time Lords redeem you: your compassion; your eagerness to intervene in the cause of justice; your morality; your righteousness and your willingness to get involved.

"Your spirit, courage and strength prevail over those less noble attributes.

"Beyond that, your loneliness and yearning make you deserving of sympathy.

"You should be pleased, or at least relieved. On Ma'at's soul weighing scale the heaviness of your bad deeds does not exceed that of the ostrich feather; _at least not_ _yet_…"

She shook her head and sighed wearily.

"I no longer believe I am a Time Lord, Doctor. I am not your rival nor equal.

"Nor would I wish to be. The Time Lords are not a race to emulate.

"What I think is I've got a piece of your ship inside me, and maybe there's a piece of me in her. It was with her encouragement that I assimilated the black hole manipulator and the spacetime device, and was empowered to destroy the Terraformers.

"She and I traveled back, together, before our universe existed, and in an enormous tsunami of power obliterated them.

"You see, bombardment by staggering levels of gamma radiation is deadly in their universe as well as ours…"

She paused for a moment, reflecting.

"It'd felt like my idea at the time, but I'm not sure it wasn't hers.

"The TARDIS was frantic to save you," she looked at The Doctor with wonder. "Save you all. But then again, so was I. I can't examine the events and distinguish whose strategy it was; I can't differentiate myself from your ship.

"There are many questions that I've often wondered if you could answer, Doctor…"

Wil suddenly plopped down on the ground, cross-legged as if her knees had given out, and put her head in her hands.

"I'm more of a freak than ever!" she cried.


	20. Chapter 20

**EVOLUTION**

**TWENTY**

Rose moved before the others could react. Dropping the flower, long since forgotten, she ran to Wil, crouched on her haunches, encircling her arms around her friend.

"Shush… Its okay, I've got you. You're no longer alone. The Doctor's here and he can put you right." Rose turned her head and looked at him; he stood completely still.

"You have to tell us what you want," Rose said, ignoring The Doctor's blank countenance. "What can we do to help you?"

Rose pulled Wil's hands from her face and brushed back her hair.

Between sobs Wil answered her. "I want to go home. I want to go back to my old life. I'm so tired."

Rose stood, raising Wil up gently alongside and stared at The Doctor.

"Then that's what we'll do. Doctor?"

He looked at her, eyes pleading… "Rose, I can't…"

"Don't say that," she interrupted. "I know you can, you must be able to. Think, Doctor!"

He was exasperated. "Rose," he shook his head, "I'm not sure..."

She glared at him defiantly.

"Well… maybe. But we have to get her inside the TARDIS first…"

Rose smiled. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"…and I'm not sure the TARDIS is going to like it."

"Uh, why won't the TARDIS like it?" asked Jack.

"Well, Wil is right; she's absorbed some of the TARDIS. I can sense it. I wasn't certain, but I suspected she'd formed a _special_ relationship with my ship."

It had made him feel rather odd to admit that, but there was little time for self-indulgence or even reflection. Strange, he mused... although I'm a Time Lord, why does it always seem that I'm up against the clock?

"There's a problem when two TARDISes occupy the same space. If Wil is proportionally more TARDIS than anything else, and she may very well be, when she walks inside my TARDIS a dimensionally recursive loop could be created that will likely annihilate us."

He shrugged, looked at Rose and bowed. "But your wish is my command."

She nodded her head and he pulled out his key.

"Oh boy," moaned Jack. "Here we go again."


	21. Chapter 21

**EVOLUTION **

**TWENTYONE**

In the blink of an eye:

The Doctor rarely had time for self-indulgence, or self-pity.

He viewed his life – his lives – in many different ways, shapes and forms: as series of galactic triumphs and personal defeats; as watersheds and stepping stones; as sea-changes and challenges. He also measured time – his time – as a long line of companions, extending deep into the past and far into the future. The recognized and the yet to be encountered; his companions were perhaps in part how he also measured himself.

Nothing Rose had said in her accusations, nor Wil in her indictment, had been news to him.

It had all been truth, but not the whole truth.

He doubted anyone knew or would ever know the whole truth.

In the quiet of the night, during his emotional inventorying, he took stock of cause and effect, well aware of the footprints he left on planets, galaxies, hearts and minds.

He'd always tried to properly care for his companions. He knew they were special to begin with and he felt responsible, to say the least, for their well-being. It was ironic but he worked hard to make it appear effortless. He attempted to anticipate their needs and provide accordingly. He did what was necessary to protect and defend them.

Well… 'Necessary' perhaps wasn't the correct word. It was his duty and honor to safeguard the extraordinary individuals who chose to accompany him on his journeys.

Perhaps with Rose he'd not acted quickly enough and he felt remorse.

It wasn't as if she could go running off to a counselor for help getting past the 'issues' living with him presented…

He was attempting to rectify this lapse in judgment. He'd known, of course, as soon as they'd entered the galaxy what they would find. The Time Lord's TARDIS – his amazing ship – had seen to that.

Furthermore his TARDIS had achieved something unexpected with Wil, but not entirely surprising. He understood more about that situation than he was willing to let on, but the knowledge would keep – perhaps forever.

Regardless, he felt it important to allow Rose to discover and determine the path they would follow. He wanted to counter-balance her feelings of helplessness with a sense of control. There was that, and more, he would do for her.

His attention and care would be subtle. If that was 'manipulative', then so be it.

And as for Wil, it would be best if she never knew what had really happened to her. He would see to that as well.

Was that 'arrogance'? Perhaps.

In the end the Lord of Time believed it was always better to be underestimated than overestimated.


	22. Chapter 22

**EVOLUTION **

**TWENTYTWO**

Rose held Wil's hand as the two women entered the TARIDIS, The Doctor leading and Jack trailing behind.

Jack was pretty sure that the TARDIS wasn't real happy about the situation. He'd thought the lights had dimmed, and there was a chill in the air that made the room feel even colder than usual.

He walked over to The Doctor, who was standing by the console, talking softly with Rose and a very pale Wil.

"The TARDIS has a chameleon circuit; when working properly it's a cloaking device that allows her to take any appropriate shape in order to blend in with her surroundings. This circuit has been kind of stuck for awhile, but no matter, I've grown fond of her 'Police Box' facade.

"Even though she presents an anachronistic exterior to early twenty-first century Britain, a perception filter makes her unnoticeable, or at least appear as nothing out of the ordinary to the casual observer."

He patted the console and the briefest of smiles crossed his face. "The circuit is not the only such technology in the TARDIS; there's also this..."

He took out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the TARDIS ceiling.

Jack winced and murmured, "Oh great!" as a device that looked like a helmet out of Flash Gordon was slowly lowered by a cable into their midst.

"It's called a 'chameleon arch'. It has a very specific purpose – to re-write Time Lord physiology and fabricate a new identity and memories for the purpose of concealment.

"It is extremely powerful yet subtle camouflage. It removes everything you are, secreting it away and replacing it with something you are not. The procedure creates the perfect disguise, even going so far as to mask one from oneself; but like most Time Lord technology, it can do more than that."

Rose had gasped at the thought of 'rewriting' The Doctor. It was not a pleasant idea. He blinked at her and smiled reassuringly.

"I hope to never have any reason to use it on myself, but I think it may be of help to Wil."

He turned to look at her.

"I can reconfigure the arch to remove those parts of you that are non-human, and leave the rest intact. The arch will extract those bits and permanently store them, either in this removable component," he pointed to a round disk imbedded in the device, "or in the memory of the TARDIS.

"If for some reason in the future – and I can't imagine what that would be – you wanted to recover those parts and re-integrate them into yourself, we could."

He was watching her very carefully for any sign of panic. There was none, so he went on.

"Wil, I believe I can also have it selectively remove your memories; for example, starting with your integration of the black hole manipulator. I can program the arch so that you will forget everything that has happened since a specific point in time, if you wish. It is up to you. Those memories won't be gone for good either; they'll be stored with everything else.

"But I'm afraid it's going to hurt…"


	23. Epilogue

**EVOLUTION**

**EPILOGUE**

The woman was lying on a futon in a softly lit room, wrapped with blankets.

When she opened her eyes she saw her new boss, smiling, and holding what appeared to be her aquarium.

"Hi Wil," he said. "How are you?"

"Hello Jack, I'm fine." She propped herself up, looked at his hands and raised an eyebrow. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep," he answered and put the container down on the floor between them. "It's Sampson and Delilah, come to say 'Hey'."

"Hey guys," she said looking down at them and smiling.

"Um, Jack… What's going on?"

"What's going on. Yes, well…" Jack took a deep breath. "First I have to introduce you to two people. They're good people; you'll like them, I promise." He nodded behind her at the door where The Doctor and Rose were standing, smiling. "And then we need to tell you a story."

**FINIS**

"They must often change, who would be constant in happiness or wisdom."  
-Confucius

_Check out what kind of trouble the doctor, jack and the rest of the gang get into next in the sequel to this story – it's called 'Plague'._


End file.
